Tensión Sexual Miraculous Ladybug
by Rinoa08
Summary: Adrien Agreste empieza a sentir cosas que nunca imaginaría hacia su compañera de clases Marinette. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra su verdadera identidad? Aprovechará sus dos formas para acercarse a ella de una manera que nunca imaginó. P.D: Si buscas una lectura lemon, sin faltas de ortografía y con sentido, has venido al lugar correcto.
1. Capítulo 1: Visita inesperada

Marcaban las 7:00 pm en el reloj de París. El sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de la gran heroína Ladybug, bajo la forma civil de Marinette. Como todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes; esta chica blandía con fervor una reluciente, pero imaginaria, espada. A estas horas ella lo sabía perfectamente, su más amado Adrien estaba practicando la esgrima. La azabache lo imaginaba en su mente cuan principe rescata su princesa de un dragón con su excalibur.

\- ¡Oh Tikki! Adrien tiene que verse tan maravilloso mientras practica la esgrima, me gustaría verlo alguna vez -admitía la pequeña ojiazul mientras envainaba una espada que nunca existió y miraba al techo intentando imaginar a su ser más preciado.

\- Marinette, ¿no tienes pensado decírselo? -preguntaba el diminuto kwami a su dueña, que estaba metida en sus sueños.

\- ¿Decir qué? -no le tomó mucha importancia a la cuestión.

\- Que lo amas y que quieres ser su novia -la heroína de París se estremeció por sus palabras y miró al ser con unos ojos como platos- algún día tendrás que decírselo, ¿no?

\- Estas completamente loca, el nunca me correspondería. Además, yo soy muy feliz viéndole de lejos y siendo una amiga sin importancia para él.

Tikki realmente no sabía qué decir. No estaba segura de si eran ciertas esas palabras,pero este problema era de dos y ella tampoco podía hacer mucho. Aún así, se sentía algo triste por aquel amor tan puro que podría no ser mutuo. Entonces se dispuso a hacer los deberes con la ayuda de la kwami y terminaron el día jugando videojuegos y otros quehaceres.

Así, la mañana siguiente llegó con una Marinette muy risueña y llena de energía para ver a su amor platónico en la escuela. Cuando esta llegó allí vio a su querida amiga Alya en la puerta. La azabache alzó la mano para captar su atención con éxito. Las dos juntas caminaron hasta el salón y se colocaron en sus debidos asientos, justo detrás de los que serían de Adrien y su mejor amigo, Nino.

\- Oye Alya mira esto -su amiga la miró con interrogación mientras ella se disponía a sacar algo de su mochila que parecía ser un pañuelo- ¿has visto? ¡Lo he bordado yo! He cosido las iniciales A.A. de Adrien Agreste. ¿Ves el símbolo tan bonito con la forma de gatito? Lo he diseñado yo. Me gustaría regalarle esto por su éxito en la última sesión de fotos que ha tenido, las revistas no paran de hablar de él -se sentía algo incómoda al haberse inspirado en su compañero de batallas, pero realmente le gustaba aquel diseño.

\- Madre mía Marinette, realmente está muy bien hecho -confesaba la morena cogiendo aquel pañuelo con cuidado- ¡esto le va a encantar! ¿Cuándo se lo darás? -Alya estaba muy emocionada al ver que su amiga hacía un esfuerzo por avanzar en su relación con la persona de la que ha estado enamorada tanto tiempo.

\- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea y me da mucho miedo. A lo mejor debería regalárselo anónimamente.

Antes de que Alya pudiera decir nada la profesora entró a la clase y pidió silencio. A ella no le gustaba la idea de que Marinette perdiera los méritos de su gran trabajo. Tenía que dárselo en persona y si hubiera una confesión de su parte, mejor. Ambas vieron como Nino entraba a clase, iba un poco tarde y la maestra, Caline Bustier, estaba preparada para pasar la lista de la clase. Para la sorpresa dela ojiazul, el rubio no había dado señales de vida y terminaron de tomar nota de los presentes sin él.

\- ¿Dónde está Adrien? -susurraba Marinette a su amiga mirando a todos lados, con la falsa esperanza de poder encontrarle. Ella le contestó subiendo sus hombros a modo de no saber dónde podía estar.

Las clases acabaron y, como es normal, las dos se apresuraron hacia Nino. Alya le tocó el hombro y el chico pegó un respingo.

\- Oye Nino, ¿por qué no ha venido Adrien? -soltó la morena mientras la otra escuchaba atentamente.

\- Ah, era eso. La verdad es que he venido tarde porque no le veía aparecer y lo llamé. No me contestó pero me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaba enfermo y que hoy no vendría -respondió el chaval sin vacilación- Voy a ir a pedirle a Kim que se pase por su casa en bici para darle los apuntes, porque yo hoy no puedo.

\- ¡Oh ya veo! Justamente Marinette y yo habíamos quedado hoy para tomar un helado en el parque -la azabache abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sin entender cuándo habían quedado salir hoy- nos pasaremos por la casa de Adrien para darle los apuntes, no te preocupes. Además, las notas de una chica son mucho mas legibles -señaló la libreta de Nino con varios garabatos y cosas sin sentido. Nino rápidamente cerró su cuaderno y suspiró en tono de resignación.

\- Bien gracias por el favor... Le mandaré un mensaje a Adrien de que vais.

\- Muy bien. Hasta luego Nino.

\- Adiós -musitó Marinette en un pequeño estado de shock.

La heroína de París no podía imaginar estar en la casa de Adrien, ¡en su habitación! Aunque solo fuera unos segundos para darle unos apuntes, parecía como un sueño. Se montó una película en su mente. Su querido rubio intentaba coger sus apuntes, pero caían al suelo. Los dos se agachan y pegan sus cabezas sin querer, rozan sus dedos, se miran a sus cristalinos ojos, sus labios se acercan y... Alya cerró la boca de su amiga, que ya estaba empezando a babear.

\- ¿Qué estás imaginando? ¡Reacciona! -le dió un codazo para intentarla sacar de sus sueños- Vas a ir tú sola. Es tu oportunidad, no la desaproveches. Y le darás ese pañuelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!? ¿No vendrás conmigo? Pe-pero yo... Me voy a poner muy nerviosa y no voy a saber hablar y yo, yo...

\- No seas tan miedica, es lo que haría cualquier amigo. Si no quieres avanzar en esta relación no lo hagas, pero será culpa tuya, yo ya te he dado las posibilidades.

Marinette se disculpó con ella y quedó muy pensativa. Realmente esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Llegó a su casa y ahí su querida kwami le dio ánimos para intentarlo. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó esos apuntes y fue camino hasta la casa de él muy decidida.

En la mansión Agreste un chico estaba tumbado en su cama. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Su kwami, Plagg, estaba dormido en una esquina abrazado a un queso como si de un peluche se tratara. Se había burlado tanto de su dueño que le entró el sueño, y no es para menos. Adrien se había levantado aquella mañana muy sudoroso, intentado recordar lo que había visto en sus sueños, hasta que la voz de su pequeño amigo lo sacó del trance y le señaló sus partes íntimas. "A lo mejor deberías de ir al baño y ocuparte de tu problema" fue lo que musitó entre carcajadas. Adrien, extrañado, miró sus partes bajas y encontró el gran "problema". Apresurado entró al baño mientras maldecía a ese kwami bastardo.

Mientras se daba una ducha de agua fría comenzó a recordar ese sueño húmedo con Ladybug. Esa mariquita lo estaba empezando a volver loco y sabía que si no paraba de pensar en ella este tipo de situaciones se iban a repetir. Una canción comenzó a sonar en su habitación, ya preparado salió del baño y miró la llamada perdida de su amigo Nino. Lo que más le sorprendió no fue la llamada, sino... ¡La hora! "Oh no, oh no, oh no, ¡oh no!" fue lo único que no paraba de pensar. Ya no le daba tiempo a llegar a la primera hora. Le mandó un mensaje a Nino y se preguntó dónde podría estar Nathalie en esos momentos. Un mayordomo de la mansión tocó a la puerta para avisar de que la asistente no estaba en condiciones para trabajar hoy y que su padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. Él estaría solo en casa. Adrien agradeció el gesto y, entre varios estornudos fingidos, consiguió hacerle creer que el tampoco estaba en condiciones para ir a la escuela hoy.

Así, llegamos al fin de la curiosa escena que sucedió horas atrás. El ojiverde se sentía avergonzado, humillado por ser tan débil hacia sus sentimientos. Seguía recordando su sueño, admirándolo. Recordando esas caderas, recordando esas curvas, recordando esos pechos y glúteos firmes, recordando esos labios que le hacían estremecerse, solo recordando...

\- ¡Agh, Ladybug! -profesó Adrien mientras su mano se acercaba cada vez más a su miembro, que estaba despertando ante tales recuerdos.

\- ¿Ladybug?

Adrien se quedó paralizado. Estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos debajo de la gruesa manta de su cama que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró a su habitación. Se incorporó, mientras seguía escondiendo lo que él llamaba su "problema" bajo la dicha manta.

\- Perdona, es que toqué varias veces pero no contestabas... -Marinette no podía creer que el nombre de su alterego se escapara de los labios de su amor platónico. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? Mi asistente es la que suele avisarme de las visitas y... ah claro ella no está.

\- Fue un mayordomo el que me abrió la puerta de la mansión y me enseñó el camino hasta tu habitación -claro que ella ya conocía el camino pues muchas veces le gustaba transformarse cuando no podía dormir para mirar por la ventana a su amado Adrien mientras dormía- Lo siento, yo...

\- No, no te preocupes, ¿por qué has venido?

Adrien no quería que su compañera de clases se diera cuenta de su amiguito, que poco apoco comenzaba a bajar. Aún así, la excitación no se había ido y, sin quererlo, comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos, casi intentado desnudarla. Rápidamente se dio pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Él estaba enamorado de Ladybug y solo de ella, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

\- Esto... ¿No te lo dijo Nino? -el rubio la miró extrañado. Revisó su móvil y efectivamente vio el mensaje de su amigo- Veníamos Alya y yo a darte los apuntes, pero a ella le surgió una emergencia.

\- Emergencia... ¿está bien?

\- ¡Sí! Su hermana, olvidó que tenía que llevarla al dentista, una faena -sus risas nerviosas delataban un comportamiento extraño. Sin embargo el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a la particular forma de hablar de Marinette- Te los dejo en tu escritorio...

La azabache no entendía por qué Adrien seguía estando en la cama. Seguramente estaba muy enfermo y débil para siquiera levantarse, pensaba. Sus planes para rozar sus dedos se habían ido al garete pero aún tenía un as en la manga, el pañuelo. El rubio no se sentía preparado para levantarse, el miedo a que ella descubriera su lindo problema lo invadía.

\- Tengo algo para ti, para celebrar tu éxito en la última sesión de fotos que tuviste, es solo un pequeño detalle -soltó ella mientras se acercaba al gatito en forma de civil sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Él la miraba curioso de saber qué era. Extendió su mano viendo cómo poco a poco ella se estaba acercando. El corazón de la ojiazul latía a mil por hora.

\- Es un pañuelo que yo misma he borda... ¡Wuaah!

La pobre chica se tropezó estrepitosamente con algo que yacía en el suelo, haciendo volar su pañuelo, y su mala suerte la llevó a parar en la cama de Adrien, aún con los pies en el suelo. Su mano izquierda se encontraba apoyada como podía en la almohada, mientras la otra no sabía muy bien donde estaba puesta, pero podía sentir que estaba tocando un pequeño bulto que no sabía bien qué era. Adrien la sujetaba de la cintura con la mano que había extendido. La azabache abrió los ojos y se encontró delante de ella una llama verde que la miraba boquiabierto. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Por unos segundos mantuvieron la posición,mirándose con asombro, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse.

\- Lo que estás tocando... Podrías... -el héroe de París señaló la mano derecha de la protagonista.

Ella se dió cuenta de lo que estaba tocando y muy alarmada intentó incorporarse, cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando divisó lo que la había hecho caer. Un... ¿queso?

\- ¡Lo-lo-lo siento mucho! Yo no quería... -espetó muy sonrojada- Yo te-tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! ¡Adiós!

Con eso dicho la pobre mujer salió de la habitación dando un portazo hecha un tomate. El rubio sentía una extraña sensación. Recordaba cuando ella estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Su esencia, su olor, le recordaba tanto a su más preciada Ladybug... Al otro lado de la cama fue cuando divisó el pequeño pañuelo.

\- Es increíble... ¿Lo ha hecho ella? -miró el símbolo del gato y sus iniciales A.A.

\- Solo me faltaban las palomitas para ver esta película -el protagonista no se dió cuenta hasta ahora de la presencia de su pequeño amigo Plagg- Y por cierto, deberías ir otra vez al baño -sus carcajadas sacaron a Adrien de sus casillas.

\- Cállate maldito renacuajo. Y no dejes tu asqueroso queso tirado por ahí.


	2. Capítulo 2: El chico misterioso

Marinette no podía pensar con claridad. Todos sus pensamientos estaban entrelazados, mezclados y disparejos. ¿Acaso ella acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer? Se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Dentro de su habitación intentó relajarse y aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, pero no podía. Tan solo recordaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer. Contempló su mano derecha y, como una obsesionada, la olió, imaginando lo que había tocado hace poco tiempo.

\- Creo que nunca volveré a lavar mi mano de nuevo... -soñaba despierta.

\- Marinette, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? No pude ver nada dentro del bolso. De repente sentí un estruendo y pensé que te había sucedido algo -la azabache pudo ver la cara de preocupación de kwami.

\- Oh no-no fue nada, jeje, no te preocupes... Tan solo me resbalé pero no fue nada importante -con eso Tikki pudo relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Y bien? Le diste el pañuelo, ¿no? Trabajaste mucho para hacerlo.

\- ¡El pañuelo! -gritó la ojiazul. Ciertamente lo había dejado en su habitación, pero no sabía si le había gustado o si lo usaría.

Y de nuevo el gatito se encontraba en el baño de su habitación. Creía que había conseguido bajar a su problema pero su visita lo levantó de nuevo. No tenía ganas de volver a ducharse ese día. Pensaba el mano que estaba firmemente apoyada en su miembro viril y eso lo excitaba. Jamás había pensado en Marinette de esa manera y no quería hacerlo por varias razones. La más importante era que a él le gustaba demasiado su mariquita, y tampoco quería ver de forma obscena a una compañera de clase. Adrien se colocó enfrente del lavamanos mientras miraba en el espejo su reflejo. Se veía bastante acalorado y su entrepierna pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Intentó alejar la imagen de Marinette de su cabeza y la reemplazó por la de Ladybug.

Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro del boxer, lo suficiente para poder hacer un trabajo decente. Cogió con su mano derecha su intimidad mientras se apoyaba en el lavamanos con la otra. Se encurvó hacia delante y comenzó el vaivén de su mano, arriba y abajo. No solía masturbarse tan a menudo, e intentó bajar su erección con la ducha de la mañana, pero esta vez necesitaba descargarse. Sudoroso, tan solo pensaba en el cuerpo moteado que tanto le provocaba. Aquel traje tan apretado que relucía una figura tan divina lo acercaba al orgasmo. Imaginaba sus senos firmes, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Su trasero es algo que siempre intentaba mirar de reojo, era imposible resistir ver esos glúteos tan bien formados que resaltaban más que cualquier cosa de su traje. Su pequeña cintura y sus manos posadas en ella, mientras se acercaba a su boca. Esa fragancia que quería lamer de su cuello era su perdición. Aquel cabello recogido en dos coletas que quería desesperadamente deshacer y agarrar con fuerza. No le dio tiempo a imaginar nada más, llegó al clímax en poco más de 5 minutos. Cuando alzó su cara vio a un chico sudoroso, sofocado, pero vio una sonrisa traviesa que hasta a él mismo le parecía desconocida. Ladybug despertaba en él sentimientos que no creía poder tener.

\- Si tan solo pudiera tenerte en una jaula de por vida... -quería poseerla, tenerla solo para él. Si ella no era suya, entonces no sería de nadie.

Marinette se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. La parte que había tocado del cuerpo de Adrien estaba bastante grande. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero ella creía que a lo mejor había interrumpido al rubio en algo importante. Se sonrojó como un tomate de tan solo imaginar a su amor platónico masturbándose e intentó desechar ese pensamiento. El perfecto Adrien también podía tener sus necesidades naturales, era algo completamente normal. Sin darse cuenta ella se había calentado demasiado y tenía ambas manos tapando su cara.

\- ¡Por dios pero en qué estoy pensado! -Tikki se sobresaltó por esas palabras. Estaba comiendo una galleta tranquilamente y el grito de su dueña la sacó del trance.

\- Creo que necesitas despejarte un poco Marinette, voy a encender la televisión -cogió el mando del televisor e instantáneamente saltaron las noticias.

Lo que menos esperaban era ver el ataque de otro akuma. André Bourgeois, el alcalde de París, aparecía dando la noticia de una gran tragedia. Una persona había sido demonizada y tenían que ayudarla.

\- ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! -saltó por la ventana para perderse por aquellas preciosas calles de París y esos balcones llenos de todo tipo de flores que resaltaban la belleza de una ciudad mágica que ahora se estaba sumiendo en el caos.

Marinette llegó a la escena. Podía observar desde uno de los tejados literalmente un ejército de soldados. Entre ellos se podía distinguir que uno de ellos era de un color diferente, totalmente rojo a comparación del resto de blancos súbditos. Estaba estudiando la situación detenidamente poniendo atención a los detalles. Llevaban armas y banderas con un símbolo que no sabía reconocer.

\- Hola bichito -la voz de Chat noir apareció como un fugaz susurro en su oreja. Su respiración se coló por su oído y la hizo estremecer. Casi se cae del respingo pero nuestra protagonista supo mantener la compostura.

\- ¡Me asustaste gato tonto! ¿Pero qué te pasa? -estaba demasiado cerca de ella así que lo empujó hacia atrás- Tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Tienes idea de quién es la persona akumatizada?

\- Oh sí, ha habido mucho revuelo con las elecciones a la alcaldía. Es mi... -tragó saliva- es el famoso profesor de esgrima. El akuma tendrá que estar en su espada -casi cometía un error gravísimo.

\- Bien, pues vamos -saltó del edificio dejando atrás al gatito y este no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Ambos fueron a detener el revuelo.

Después de una intensa batalla salieron victoriosos y Ladybug purificó el akuma. Chocaron puños como es costumbre y la heroína, al quedarle poco tiempo para su destransformación salió huyendo de la escena. Chat noir no necesitó usar su cataclismo, así que decidió volver a su casa transformado. Mientras iba de camino no paraba de oir una vocecita en su mente. "_Síguela, descubre quién es en realidad_". Fue un debate consigo mismo que no pudo controlar, al final dejó que la voz le ganara y cambió de dirección.

Marinette ya se había destransformado en un sitio seguro. Era de noche y estaba bastante oscuro. La zona no se lo había dejado fácil para volver a casa. Su pequeña amiga reposaba en su bolso. No tenía nada de comida para darle así que no tenía otra opción mas que volver a casa con su forma civil. Los callejones de París son hermosos, pero pueden ser bastante tenebrosos cuando no hay nadie en la zona. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar y tan solo podían divisarse pocas luces que provenían de varias farolas. De repente escuchó algo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, era como un grito.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! -y varios insultos más era lo que llegaba a escuchar la azabache.

Ella se debatía entre seguir su camino o investigar que era lo que podía estar sucediendo. Al final su sentimiento de justicia la animó a comprobar el sitio. Las voces provenían de una calle justo al girar la esquina, así que Marinette se quedó en esta intentado mirar de reojo sin que la descubrieran. Un chico estaba tirado en el suelo y le rodeaban otros tres tipos. Uno de ellos le estaba dando patadas y eso provocó un estremecimiento en la ojiazul. Tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo pero no podía transformarse y no sabía que podía hacer. Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Cogió su móvil y buscó el tono de un coche de policía. El sonido alertó a los criminales y salieron huyendo de ahí, no sin antes uno de ellos escupir al chaval que se encontraba en el suelo. La salvadora, cuando se aseguró de que esos tipos estaban lo bastante lejos de allí paró el sonido de su móvil y acudió en la ayuda del chico. Llegó hasta él y se agachó para ver sus heridas. Tenía una capucha puesta y la luz de la farola le daba sombra a su rostro, así que no podía verle bien. Se le notaba dolorido y de su boca emanaba un poco de sangre.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? -preguntó muy preocupada- ¿Por qué te han hecho algo como eso? Si los conoces dímelo e iremos enseguida a la policía a denunciar esto. ¡No! Antes tengo que llevarte al hospital, agárrate a...

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, me suele suceder a menudo. Es algo que yo mismo me busco -un pequeño mechón plateado se escapó de la capucha. El chico alzó un poco su mirada para verla- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Oh, yo me llamo Marinette. Lo siento pero no pareces estar bien, déjame que te ayude y...

\- ¡Marinette! -un grito aplacó el silencio de las calles de París.

\- Chat noir... -la azabache se acercó a él. El rubio venía caminando por la calle en dirección a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Los héroes tenemos excusa, pero una inocente chica como tú, aquí, ¿a estas horas? -el gato se veía extrañado al verla en una zona tan deshabitada a altas horas de la noche.

\- Yo... Eh... ¡Ah! Este chico necesita nuestra... -la ojiazul volteó su cuerpo para señalarle al chico que había sufrido los abusos. Sin embargo, el ya no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido- ayuda.

\- ¿Qué chico? -el héroe de París miró a la zona que ella le señalaba pero ahí no había nada- Oye, déjame llevarte a casa, puede ser peligroso -decidió no darle importancia a lo que Marinette estaba intentado decir.

\- Pero él estaba aquí... ¡Wuah! -Adrien la cogió de la cintura y usó su bastón para llevarla rápidamente hasta su casa.

El rubio por un momento miró a la mano de la chica, recordando el accidente de antes y se ruborizó un poco. Estando tan pegados empezaban a incomodarse por la situación, pero no tardó para aparecer en el balcón de la protagonista y dejarla allí. Chat noir y Marinette, los alterego que no eran amados por el otro, al contrario de Ladybug y Adrien. A pesar de esto, los dos sentían cierta química que no querían aceptar, como una electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos y no la podían evitar.

\- Muchas gracias Chat -la azabache realmente estaba preocupada de lo que podía sucederle camino a casa, sobre todo al ser incapaz de transformarse- te debo una.

\- Bien, recordaré tus palabras bella dama -el gato sonrió y decidió mirar un poco las vistas antes de irse- Qué envidia de paisaje tienes para ver todos los días. Tu balcón es un espacio muy agradable.

\- Oh si, me gusta venir aquí a pensar sobre varias cosas mientras miro las luces. Es muy bonito -Marinette hizo una pausa antes de seguir y respiró hondo- Oye Chat... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -comentó curioso el minino mientras pensaba en su Ladybug y en la misión fallida de hoy, pues quería intentar ver la verdadera forma de su amada aunque esto suponiera una traición.

\- Me preguntaba qué harías tú si hubieses hecho una cosa muy vergonzosa delante de la persona que quieres. ¿Cómo lo arreglarías? -los ojos de la azabache estaban muy abiertos, esperando una respuesta que la ayudase realmente con su problema. No sabía como enfrentar a Adrien al día siguiente y Chat parecía alguien con experiencia.

\- Pues no lo sé... Supongo que si le dijeras a esa persona que lo amas el entendería el por qué haces cosas vergonzosas delante de él. Aunque tengas una respuesta negativa te sacarás un gran peso de encima -aconsejó el gato- "_Aunque yo no soy la persona adecuada para decir eso_" -pensó en sus adentros.

\- A lo mejor tienes razón... -la ojiazul miró su móvil y se sorprendió al ver la hora- ¡Oh dios es tardísimo! Tengo que avisar a mis padres, cenar, bañarme y dormir. Incluso me quedaban deberes por hacer. Qué hago... -lo miró a los ojos diciéndole indirectamente que tenía que irse.

\- Bien, supongo que es hora de irme, ¡ya nos veremos! -rápidamente se perdió en uno de los tejados y la azabache respiró tranquila. A veces Chat noir le erizaba la piel y pensaba cosas extrañas, no quería que algo raro sucediese.

Entró a su habitación, le dio de comer a Tikki y llegó a una conclusión bastante precipitada. A la mañana siguiente Alya apareció en su habitación. Los padres de la Dupain-Cheng la dejaron entrar para despertar a su hija. No era común que ella viniera a por Marinette, pero a veces tenía tiempo de sobra para ir. Tikki se dio cuenta de su presencia, aunque ella ya estaba escondida por si los padres de Marinette subían mientras ella dormía.

\- ¡Despierta dormilona! Prepárate y vamos al insti -se abalanzó en la cama de ella casi dejándo a la pobre sin respiración.

\- ¡Au! Alya qué haces... Cinco minutos más por favor... -la perezosa se incorporó para ver a su amiga y se acordó de lo que decidió aquella noche- Ah cierto, tengo algo que decirte Alya -ella no hizo nada, tan solo esperó expectante lo que ella quería decir- Hoy... quiero...

\- ¿Hoy quiero...?

\- ¡Quiero confesarme hoy a Adrien! Ayúdame por favor -espetó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 3: El plan para el éxito

\- Espera, creo que he oído mal... -Alya no podía creerlo. Ella la había tentado millones de veces para confesar su amor sin éxito- ¿qué mosca te ha picado de repente?

\- Digamos que de alguna manera lo he pensado bien y... Debería decírselo -Marinette no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Tampoco podía decirle que había consultado la idea con Chat noir y la había ayudado a decidirse- Por eso quiero que me ayudes. Tengo que... No sé, ¿crear una situación idónea?

La morena aún no podía creérselo. No sabía de dónde había conseguido el valor para hacer tal cosa pero era su amiga y tenía que ayudarla. Pensó durante un rato, al igual que la azabache. ¿Cuál seria la mejor forma de confesarse? En ese momento Alya obtuvo una idea, la cual seguramente no le iba a gustar mucho a su amiga por el hecho de que tendría que hacer algo que no le gustaría para nada. Sin embargo, si conseguía hacerlo todo correctamente entonces tendría la mejor situación para ganarse el corazón de Adrien. Dejó que la ojiazul se preparara para ir a la escuela y enfrentarse al mayor de los obstáculos, Chloé Bourgeois. Mientras iban de camino a la escuela Alya comenzó a explicarle el plan a su amiga. Al principio se mostró reacia, pero realmente era muy buena idea.

\- Pero Alya... ¿De verdad crees que puedo pedirle algo así a Chloé? -Marinette se mostró muy desesperanzada pues no creía que las cosas salieran bien si esa rubia metomentodo estaba en los planes.

\- Entonces tienes que hacer algo para que no pueda negarse. Y recuerda, no le comentes nada sobre Adrien. Primero tenemos que ella te deba un favor, pero... ¿Qué podría querer alguien como Chloé que lo tiene todo?

\- Creo que puedo tener una idea... -sonrió la ojiazul malévolamente- No te preocupes, haré que esa arpía acepte mi trato -la morena no entendía que planes tenía entre manos, pero tampoco parecía que ella fuera a contárselo.

Las dos estaban tan absortas en su plan que ni se dieron cuenta cuando toparon con Nino y, detrás de él, venía Adrien. La mariquita y el gato se miraron fugazmente, aunque ella no pudo aguantar mas de dos segundos. Se sonrojó rápidamente y el rubio tan solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita. Claro, aún no había aclarado el accidente que ocurrió en la mansión Agreste. Alya notó ese cambio en el ambiente y quiso seguir la otra parte del plan.

\- Oye Nino, necesito decirte algo, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

\- Eh... Bueno, yo es que ahora mismo... -ella no le dejó terminar y lo cogió del brazo, cosa que le puso colorado al chaval- ¿Ehh?

\- ¡Ahora nos vemos Marinette! -así ellos desaparecieron. La hija de los Dupain-Cheng podía hacerse la idea de por qué Alya había ido a hablar con Nino, ¡pero la había dejado a solas con Adrien!

La pequeña mujerzuela veía como su amiga se alejaba cada vez más hasta que desaparecía. Entonces posó su mirada en un Adrien sonriente que la observaba como si esperase algo de ella. No sabía realmente cómo podía comenzar la conversación o aclarar lo que sucedió el otro día. Desvió la mirada y ese gesto hizo que el rubio bajara la cabeza hacia un lado para intentar captar de nuevo sus ojos azules. Ella no podía escapar de esos ojos verdes, sentía las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Llevó la mano a su barriga y musitó: "¿Qué narices les pasa a las mariposas?" Cayó al suelo por el dolor que sentía. Oh claro, el maldito periodo. A muchas les encantaría que la menstruación fuese una vocecita que saliera de la vagina y dijera "¡Hola! Mira que era para decirte que no estás embarazada, bye". ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella y justamente ahora? Al cabo de un rato se encontraba sentada en una camilla de la enfermería. Adrien la había recogido del suelo y acompañado hasta allí. La enfermera no estaba ahí, así que el rubio decidió esperar a que volviese para no dejar sola a nuestra protagonista, se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -él notaba que parecía distante, no paraba de mirar sus manos posadas en sus muslos, como si tuviera miedo de algo- ¿Te duele el estómago?

\- Eh pu-pues sí... Ya sabes cosas de mujeres... -Agreste comprendió a la perfección lo que le sucedía e intentó comprender lo doloroso que eso podía llegar a ser- Es-esto... Yo tan solo quería decirte que...

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, fue un accidente -la azabache volteó automáticamente su rostro para mirar al joven sorprendida. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca así que ella decidió quitar la mirada de nuevo, avergonzada- ¿Acaso yo... te desagrado? -aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Es al contrario, tu me gustas... me agradas mucho. Eres un buen amigo -eso reconfortó al héroe de París. Por alguna razón odiaba la idea de que Marinette pudiese odiarle. Sentía mucho afecto por ella y, aunque lo negara, le atraía. Él decidió sacar de su bolsillo el pañuelo que le regaló.

\- Es muy bonito, me da pena usarlo porque no quiero mancharlo -aclaró el hijo de Gabriel mirándolo con ternura. Esto dio un vuelco en el corazón de Marinette, cada vez lo amaba más a tal punto de poder morir por él.

\- Pues si no lo vas a usar dámelo, ¿no? -dijo la azabache entre carcajadas. Se sentía aliviada de poder conversar tan bien con él y reunió un poco de coraje para intentar quitarle el pañuelo de las manos a modo de broma- ¡Vamos dámelo, jaja!

\- ¡No quiero, es mío! Vamos no seas así -Adrien también se estaba divirtiendo viendo como la chica intentaba sin éxito arrebatarle el pañuelo.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. Marinette usó tanta fuerza para intentar atrapar el pañuelo que dejó caer al gato sobre la cama, ella encima de él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus piernas entrelazadas. La posición era muy extraña porque la ojiazul tenía su brazo extendido junto al brazo contrario, que tenía el pañuelo y su rostro se encontraba escondido en el cuello de Adrien. Aunque ella no se daba cuenta, él ahora mismo tenía un grave problema. La respiración de Marinette en su cuello lo estaba haciendo estremecer. Y no era solo eso, su aroma era demasiado parecido al de su querida Ladybug, eso unido a la pierna que estaba aplastando su preciado paquete lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía su mirada al techo, imaginando esta misma situación pero con su moteada heroína, al no ver la cara de Marinette a lo mejor podía sacar provecho de la escena. El rubio usó el brazo que le quedaba para rodearla por la cintura, sin posibilidad de escape. Enterró su nariz en el cabello de la muchacha para deleitarse aún mas del aroma que lo hechizaba. En este momento era imposible encontrar las 7 diferencias entre un tomate y nuestra Marinette. Ella no sabía lo que hacer, vio como su amor platónico la rodeaba con su brazo y sus sentimientos la hacían incapaz de zafarse del agarre. Se sentía en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

\- Ladybug... -susurró casi sin voz.

\- ¿Eh?

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y los dos culpables despertaron del trance. Gracias a Dios las cortinas cubrían la cama y la escena por completo. Tuvieron tiempo de separarse por completo para cuando la enfermera los divisó.

\- ¡Oh dios! Cariño tu cara está muy roja -afirmó la mujer poniéndole la mano en la frente a la muchacha- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Adrien le explicó lo sucedido y salió de allí casi de inmediato. La señora le dio una pastilla a Marinette y le dejó saltarse la primera hora para reposar un poco en la cama. Podía asegurar que su rubio de ojos verdes susurraba el nombre de su alterego. No era producto de su imaginación. También escuchó lo mismo aquella vez que entró al cuarto de Adrien sin que él se diera cuenta. Ya había dicho su nombre dos veces. Esto mareaba mucho a la Dupain-Cheng, que no sabía qué pensar. Cuando pasó la primera hora fue a clase y se sentó junto a su amiga. Esta le confirmó que la segunda parte del plan estaba hecha, así que Marinette tendría que terminar la primera. Le confesó a su amiga lo sucedido en la enfermería, pero saltándose el susurro del final.

\- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡No puede ser! -varias personas voltearon a ver con cara de asombro a Alya, que había gritado demasiado alto- Esto... ¡Dios Marinette necesito probar esos nuevos macaron que van a hacer tus padres! -Todo volvió a la normalidad y la conversación siguió con susurros.

\- No hables tan alto Alya...

\- Es que no puedo creérmelo. Chica, Adrien está coladito por ti. Seguro que después de eso ahora te ve más como una mujer. Hazme caso, si antes no le gustabas ahora seguro que no podrá sacarte de su mente. Si te confiesas seguro que querrá intentar una relación, al menos para ver a donde podéis llegar.

Las palabras de su amiga estaban muy bien planteadas. Adrien no haría eso con cualquier chica, o por lo menos eso quería creer ella. Cada vez tenía mas esperanzas de que su confesión fuese perfectamente. A lo mejor a él no le gustaba ella, pero tampoco diría que no a un intento de noviazgo. Marinette nunca había visto a ninguna chica hacer algo tan privado con Adrien. Estaba segura de que ella estaría bastante tiempo en sus pensamiento, el suficiente para confesarse y que aceptara. Pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la peor parte, conseguir que Chloé aceptara su trato. Después de clases no perdió mas tiempo y fue a hablar con ella, aprovechando que no veía a Sabrina por ningún lado.

\- Oye Chloé tienes un momento para...

\- ¡Un insecto acaba de aparecer, qué asco! -masculló la rubia con sumo rechazo.

_"No te negaré que soy un insecto"._

_\- _Escúchame, he venido a proponerte algo -ahora sí captó la atención de la amargada- Sé que parece increíble pero conozco a Ladybug, ella me ha salvado varias veces -el rostro de furia cambió a uno de total asombro por parte de Chloé- si me das cuatro entradas para la cena de gala del hotel de tu padre te aseguro que Ladybug pasará un día completo contigo -la azabache dio en el clavo, sabía muy bien que su "enemiga" adoraba a su alterego y eso era algo que ella no podía conseguir con dinero.

\- ¿Y como sé que no me estas engañando? ¿Eh? -preguntó muy desconfiada de sus palabras.

\- No te miento, mira este vídeo -le enseñó de su móvil una grabación hecha por ella misma pero transformada, diciendo que no le importaría pasar tiempo con las amigas de Marinette y que valoraba la relación entre ella y sus fans. Pasar un día con Chloé sería como un grano en el culo, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío.

\- Vale, te creo. Pero no creas que volveré a aceptar más de tus caprichos en el futuro, boba. Mañana te daré las entradas y más te vale que Ladybug esté conmigo el día completo o te haré la vida imposible.

_"No sabía que podías ser más cruel de lo que eres ahora, jé..."._

Bien, ahora solo había que esperar hasta el fin de semana. La cena de gala era una gran reunión de famosos en el hotel más famoso de París, con el alcalde como anfitrión. Utilizando a su hija sería una manera fácil de conseguir esas entradas para ella, Adrien, Alya y Nino. Según había acordado con su amiga, ella sería capaz de distraer a Nino para dejar a solas a los dos tortolitos. Era el plan perfecto, una cena amena con el amor de su vida. Contaran chistes, se reiran juntos, se tocaran las manos sin querer y se sonrojarán. Por último caminaran hasta el balcón del edificio rodeados de las luces más hermosas de París con la misma Luna de testigo y se juraran el amor eterno. El plan perfecto de Marinette. Decidió mirar en su móvil alguna información sobre la cena que le resultara útil para su confesión. Revisó la lista de invitados y, para su sorpresa, los dos héroes estaban invitados. Aunque realmente, lo sorprendente sería que no lo estuvieran. Eso a ella le daba igual, aquella noche no se transformaría en Ladybug, quería que las cosas fueran bien con su amor plátonico, eso era lo más importante en este momento.

Cuando la azabache llegó a su casa llamó por teléfono a Alya para comentarle la situación. Ella se quedó maravillada al oir las buenas noticias, pero también se sentía muy curiosa por saber cómo lo había conseguido. Ambas hablaron sobre qué ropa podrían ponerse, el peinado que se harían y un intento de interrogatorio sobre lo que hizo Marinette para conseguir esas entradas. Realmente estaban muy emocionadas y no solo la protagonista, desde hacía tiempo Alya se sentía muy interesada en Nino y verlo en traje sería algo seguramente inolvidable. Tanto él como su mejor amigo Adrien ya habían sido avisados de la cita grupal que harían ese fin de semana por la morena, estaban más que dispuestos a ir. Chat noir tenía pensado asistir de todas formas transformado, pero si va con sus amigos entonces le dejaría a Ladybug la presencia heroica. Sería divertido contemplarla con su forma civil, incluso podría intentar algún coqueteo con ella.

Por fin llegó el gran día, en el que Marinette tendría que reunir todo el valor que pudiera y no tartamudear como una histérica. Había practicado la confesión con su espejo cientos de veces, tantas que ya se estaba empezando a enamorar del cristal.

\- Marinette, ¡mucha suerte! Todo saldrá bien -confesaba la pequeña kwami a su dueña.

\- Oh Tikki, es imposible que me corresponda, seguro que todo saldrá fatal. Mis planes siempre fracasan -la azabache parecía haber perdido todo el valor que estaba intentado acumular- Él es tan amable, apuesto y considerado... Alguien tan espectacular como él jamás estaría con alguien como yo. Es imposible.

\- No seas tan pesimista, ¡Tú eres Ladybug! ¿Dónde esta la fuerza que siempre tienes siendo heroína? -las risas de Tikki contagiaron a Marinette y de alguna manera consiguió relajarla.


	4. Capítulo 4: Dulce confesión

\- ¡Alya! Por fin estás aquí -nuestra protagonista tenía miedo de llegar tarde a su gran esperada cita- Tenemos que arreglarnos ya.

Su amiga se disculpó por el retraso, sus hermanas la entretuvieron demasiado tiempo. Saludó a los padres Dupain-Cheng. Estos les ofrecieron algo para comer pero se rehusaron, tenían que darse prisa. Las dos subieron hasta la habitación rosa para comenzar una de las partes más importantes del plan, Marinette tenía que lucir irresistible para su don juan. Después de varios desfiles divertidos e intentos de maquillaje eligieron su vestuario. Alya optó por un mono azul con escote con forma de V. Era simple, pero formal y sexy. El color azul claro resaltaba su hermosa piel morena, así como sus labios color rojo. Marinette se decidió por un vestido rosado con rayas negras. Su escote era palabra de honor y la falda le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas con un can can que le daba volumen, parecía una princesa. Esta vez Alya quería alisarle el pelo para mostrar lo largo que lo tenía, por el contrario la azabache se lo onduló un poco dejándolo obviamente suelto. Apenas aparentaban la edad que tenían.

Las chicas habían quedado con ellos en la entrada del hotel. Tomaron un taxi para llegar al lugar, que estaba medianamente lejos. El lugar estaba repleto de gente que se dividían en famosos, reporteros, fans y otros invitados o gente importante. Intentaron divisar a sus hombres entre la multitud, pero no lo conseguían.

\- ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer esperar a unos bombones como nosotras Marinette? -espetó Alya con una sonrisa en su rostro. La ojiazul se rió por su comentario. De repente una manó se posó en el hombro de la impaciente.

\- Vaya, ¿puede usted perdonarme mi damisela? -bromeó Nino haciendo saltar a la chica de la sorpresa- Ya estamos aquí. ¿Vamos adentro?

Los dos vestían traje, seguramente Nino le tomó uno prestado a su amigo. Adrien se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás con gomina. Marinette no pudo evitar mirar los hombros y espalda de su acompañante. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? El esgrimista sabía mantener una posición galante y firme. Su vestimenta resaltaba su formado cuerpo de modelo y su sonrisa era de otro mundo. Menos mal que la buena de Alya estaba ahí para cerrarle la boca de asombro a su amiga. La Dupain-Cheng notó como los ojos del rubio se posaron durante un segundo en el escote de esta, haciéndole sonrojar y mirar para otro lado. Ella se emocionó, _"¿Me verá como una mujer de verdad?" _pensó para sus adentros.

Las parejas se adentraron al hotel. El plan tenía que seguir. Días anteriores Alya llamó al hotel para pedir dos mesas de dos personas para cenar, y no una de cuatro. Así conseguirían pasar más tiempo a solas e intimar. Claro está cuando llegaron las dos fingieron un gran asombro y tacharon el accidente como un "error" del propio hotel. Los cambios ya eran imposibles así que cuando Adrien estaba dispuesto a hablar con su amigo para decidir dónde sentarse este le dijo que prefería estar con Alya, ya que necesitaba su ayuda para ciertos asuntos que tenían que discutir. Le mintió aclarando que ya le contaría lo que pasaba. Por supuesto esto entraba en el plan también gracias a la conversación que la morena tuvo con él cuando se lo llevó a rastras. Fue así como comenzó una velada romántica para Marinette. Estuvieron un largo rato hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. A Adrien no le importa sentarse con ella, mas bien descubrió un lado divertido de su compañera que no sabía que podía llegar a tener.

\- Oye Adrien, ¿sabías que afuera hay una piscina? Por la noche la iluminan y es un color hermoso. Podríamos tomar también el aire y ver París desde las alturas -cosa que a ninguno de los dos le impresionaba, pues desde la Torre Eiffel veían siempre que querían las mejores vistas con sus alterego. Pero claro, eso era algo que no podían decir.

\- Sí claro, me parece bien. Después del postre podríamos ir. ¿Se lo decimos a ellos dos? -señaló el rubio a la parejita que había detrás de ellos riendo sin parar.

\- Creo que se lo están pasando demasiado bien como para molestarlos ahora. Además, ¿no crees que a Nino le gusta Alya? Podría ser su oportunidad.

\- Pues la verdad no me ha dicho nada de eso aunque a lo mejor lo esconde de mí. Vayamos solos entonces -musitó con una dulce sonrisa. La ojiazul suspiró de alivio.

Una vez terminaron de comer los dos se dirigieron al dicho balcón. Se quedaron impresionados por el cambio de colores en el agua de la piscina. Parecía hecho con magia. No había gente afuera, pues hacía frío y estaban más ocupados en las relaciones con otros invitados y sus propios intereses. La Dupain-Cheng se abrazó a sí misma al sentir la brisa del aire.

\- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Volvemos adentro? -comentó preocupado con esos llameantes ojos verdes.

\- ¡No! Digo, no hace falta, las vistas de aquí me encantan, quiero contemplarlas un rato más -la respuesta de su acompañante fue quitarse su propio abrigo para ponérselo en sus hombros. Fue un acto muy romántico, como en las películas. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Esta noche me di cuenta de que eres especial. No sabía que eras una chica tan honesta y amigable. Siempre pensé que eras algo nerviosa y tímida, pero me lo he pasado muy bien contigo -ante esas palabras Marinette palideció.

Ella volteó su rostro para mirarle con unos ojos con el mismo color del cielo, llenos de ternura. Adrien sintió algo punzante en su corazón. Marinette era una chica inocente y humilde, una mujer. Desde hacía un buen rato llevaba observando sus increíbles proporciones. Era la mujer que cualquier hombre soñaría tener. No pudo resistir a la tentación y posó suavemente su mano en su mejilla. Al principio se sorprendió, pero ella colocó también su mano sobre la suya. Sentía que así, de alguna manera, no apartaría su mano nunca de ahí.

\- Adrien, yo... Me gustaría estar de esta manera contigo para siempre. Me gustas mucho -aquellas palabras le sorprendieron de sobremanera.

***click***

_"¿Qué ha sido eso?" _-pensó ella.

Aquella noche que llevó a Marinette a su casa con su forma de Chat noir... ¡Ella se refería a el mismo! No podía creerlo. Le dio un consejo a la azabache para que ella misma se le confesara. Él había creado esta situación debido a su forma de Chat noir. La Luna se reflejaba en los ojos de la enamorada y sus labios se veían tan apetecibles que poco a poco fue acercando su rostro. En lo único que pensaba era en Marinette y besarla allí mismo. Y así él le contestó a ella...

\- Esto no está bien -confesó el rubio muy aturdido.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Qué no esta bien? Si no me amas podríamos intentarlo aunque sea... -suplicó la azabache con entusiasmo mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la mano de su amor platónico- yo daré lo mejor de mí para que te enamores de mi. ¿No podrías darme esa oportunidad?

\- Yo... Lo siento, estoy enamorado de alguien más -la cara de la decepción y la angustia era lo unico que reflejaba la dolorida Marinette.

\- Estás enamorado de Ladybug, de una máscara -una lágrima comenzó a bajar lentamente por su mejilla alcanzando la mano de ambos. Adrien se dio cuenta y rápidamente apartó su mano.

\- ¡No! Eso no es verdad, ¿por qué me enamoraría de una heroína? Ella es inalcanzable para mí -la cara del chico no parecía decir la verdad. Se veía sonrojado, como si estuviera añorando algo muy lejano, pero a la vez tan cerca.

\- No puede ser... -los ojos de nuestra protagonista ya no reflejaban el cielo o la Luna. Tan solo un mar lleno de lágrimas que no paraban de salir. El único impulso que tuvo fue salir corriendo.

\- ¡Marinette! -gritó extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, sin poder alcanzarla, pues ella estaba igual de lejos que Ladybug. No podía tener a ninguna de las dos y eso le carcomía las entrañas.

Adrien divisó su silueta perderse en el hotel. Entonces contempló su abanico de posibilidades. En ese momento llamó a Plagg.

Marinette no encontró a sus amigos cuando más los necesitaba. Quería desahogarse con Alya, perderse entre sollozos con ella, pero no la hallaba. Lo unico que vio fue a Chloé hablando con alguien, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve. Ella no quiso verle el rostro, le avergonzaba estar tan destrozada y su cara lo decía todo. Agarró violentamente del brazo a la rubia y se la llevó al baño de mujeres para tener privacidad bajo los ojos expectantes de aquel chico.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? Estaba tan emocionada de poder hablar con...

\- ¡Chloé! -los ojos rojos de Marinette y el maquillaje desecho llamó la atención de la diva- Dame una habitación, le diré a Ladybug que haga lo que sea por ti, pero necesito descansar ahora.

\- Pero como te atreves... -los ojos desafiantes de la protagonista mostraban que no aceptaría un no por respuesta- Te haré mi esclava por una semana, estoy deseando volver a verte sufrir de esta manera -muy en el fondo Chloé tan solo quería que ella desapareciera de su vista y tenía la sensación de que si se negaba su compañera de clases no la dejaría marchar tranquila- Vete a la recepción y rápido, no quiero ver tu cara de amargada.

Chloé hizo una rápida llamada a su mayordomo y le pidió que le diera una habitación disponible a Marinette. Cuando ella llegó allí se encontró con el dicho asistente y le indicó el camino a seguir.

\- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? -no contestó. Tenía la sensación de que si intentaba hablar explotaría y caería al suelo.

Una vez llegó a la habitación se tiró a la cama boca abajo. Comenzó a sollozar amargamente. No podía creer que su gran amor no sintiera nada por ella pero sí por Ladybug, siendo la misma persona. Ella jamás tendría la confianza para ser una heroína de verdad, para ser una persona tan valiente y decidida. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Adrien nunca se enamoraría de ella, que su alterego le había arrebatado lo que mas atesoraba en este mundo. Después de un buen rato se reincoporó en la cama, quedando sentada y cabizbaja.

\- Marinette... -Tikki no sabía muy bien lo que decir. Ver a su amiga en ese estado le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. La azabache miró su kwami para tratar de decirle algo, pero ella se escondió rápidamente dentro del bolso de nuevo.

\- Veo una dama en apuros -una figura resplandecía por el marco de la ventana. Chat noir entró en la habitación y se acercó a ella mientras le daba vueltas a su cola.

\- Claro, por tu culpa... ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! Cómo pudiste recomendarme algo así... ¿Y qué haces aquí? -las lágrimas volvían a salir de la protagonista mientras el gato se sentaba al lado extremo de la cama, mirándola detenidamente.

\- Yo también estaba invitado a la fiesta, ¿sabes? -entonces ella recordó que Ladybug también lo estaba- ¿De qué me estas culpando ahora? Yo no he hecho nada.

\- ¡Me dijiste que le confesara mis sentimientos! Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano. Soborné a mi compañera de clases por esas entradas, le pedí a mi mejor amiga que Nino no se acercara a él. Me puse este vestido para impresionarle, lo planeé todo para que saliera perfecto. Pero el ama a Ladybug, estoy segura. Ella no tiene por qué ser así de verdad, seguramente es solo una máscara. ¿Tu lo comprendes no? -en ese momento Marinette se levantó para enfrentarle cara a cara. Él también lo hizo- Si tan solo no me hubieras dicho eso... Me ha rechazado, no estoy ni cerca de poder ser amada por él. Desde que lo conocí supe que era el amor de mi vida. Es una obsesión que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

Adrien quedó perplejo bajo su forma gatuna. No se imaginaba que Marinette había llegado tan lejos por él. Que había estado tanto tiempo enamorada, y el había pisoteado sus sentimientos. Se sentía despreciable, quería arreglarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía lo que podía hacer. Instintivamente se acercó a ella, que no paraba de hablar, para rodearla con sus brazos. Su esencia le seguía recordando a Ladybug, por mucho que quería evitar pensar en ella en estos momentos le parecía algo imposible.

\- ¡Quítate! -espetó empujándolo de sobremanera sobre la cama.

El chico alzó la mirada. Quedó estupefacto al ver esos grandes ojos azules que ahora irradiaban llamas de valentía. Se fijó en su pelo azabache y las rayas negras de su vestido. Seguía oliendo aquella fragancia que lo condenaba a la locura. Todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba a Ladybug. Extendió su brazo de nuevo, esta vez si quería alcanzarla, pero solo consiguió un manotazo de su parte.

\- Qué dura eres conmigo, My Lady -aquellas palabras se sintieron como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. ¿Había descubierto su verdadera identidad?- Oh perdona, es que te pareces tanto a ella. Incluso esa forma para esquivarme y despreciar mis coqueteos. Me recuerdas demasiado a Ladybug. Ese bolso... siempre lo llevas contigo, ¿cierto?

_"No puede ser... ¡Está buscando mi kwami!"_

_\- _Chat estas muy raro, contrólate. No me parezco en nada a Ladybug, tan solo soy una cobarde soñadora y espero que todo me salga bien, cuando jamás es así. En cambio ella siempre cumple sus metas, siempre gana, no como yo -el gato se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. No sabía como ganar algo más de tiempo. De un momento a otro sabía que se abalanzaría sobre ella. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.


	5. Capítulo 5: Calor en la ducha

Adrien por fin conocía la verdadera personalidad de Marinette. Era una acosadora obsesionada que lo amaba con locura. Para rematar, estaba muy seguro de que ella era Ladybug. La simple sensación de que Ladybug estaba posiblemente loca por él lo abrumaba de placer. Tenía que confirmar sus dudas y la única manera de hacerlo en este momento era buscar su kwami, tenía que estar en alguna parte. Su bolso lucía muy sospechoso, incluso en clase siempre anda con él colgado, jamás se lo despega de ella. No veía problema en que Marinette tuviese un amor tan enfermo, pues él también lo tenía. Se sentía identificado con la azabache, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos y calmarla. Decirle que todo iba a ir bien. La ojiazul entró en pánico. En la cara de su gatito ya no había amabilidad o travesura, solo había sadismo. En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue coger uno de sus tacones y tirárselo a la cara.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? Tan solo quiero... -intentaba decir mientras esquivaba dicho calzado- hablar contigo -observó que su mariquita se había escabullido al baño y cerrado la puerta con llave- No hay ventanas ahí dentro Marinette. Sal y hablemos. ¿De verdad quieres que tire la puerta abajo? -mientras soltaba todo aquello comenzó a dar bruscos golpes contra la puerta que hacían temblar a la Dupain-Cheng- ¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño?

\- Tikki... -susurraba mientras abría el bolso con delicadeza- Tienes que salir de aquí rápidamente e ir a casa. Espérame allí.

\- Marinette no puedo dejarte sola ahora, ¡podrías correr peligro! -su amiga estaba demasiado asustada.

\- Ese gato es incapaz de matar un ratón. Será tonto pero sigue siendo amable. No te preocupes y ve.

\- Pero Marinette...

\- ¡Ya! -dio énfasis a la palabra para que su kwami desapareciera rápidamente de la habitación atravesando la pared.

\- ¡Cataclysm! -Chat noir usó su habilidad especial para deshacerse de aquella puerta tan molesta- Bien bichito, ¿por dónde íbamos? -la única respuesta que recibió fue otro zapato volador que esta vez cogió con la mano- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? -dijo tirando el tacón a un lado.

Chat noir se acercó a la azabache, que estaba agachada en un rincón del baño abrazando sus piernas. El gatito tenía muy buenas vistas de sus partes íntimas, pero quiso prestarle más atención a su bolso. Se arrodilló ante ella y lo cogió sin más preámbulos. Decepción fue lo único que sintió cuando solamente vio dentro una cartera y un pintalabios. Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Marinette había ganado la batalla. Había hecho desaparecer a su kwami y Chat tendría que destransformarse en unos 5 minutos.

\- No está aquí, eh... -el gato se encontraba desanimado.

\- No sé a que te refieres -aclaró la ojiazul rodando sus ojos.

\- Si lo tienes escondido en tu ropa, tendrá que salir a la fuerza si te mojo por completo -esas palabras desencajaron a nuestra protagonista.

\- Espera, ¿qué? -el gato cogió del brazo a la chica y la levantó rápidamente. La metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, empapándola por completo- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

Al no ver signo de vida de ningún kwami Chat se metió dentro de la ducha, empujando su espalda para ponerla contra la pared. El rostro de la chica estaba siendo aplastado por los fríos azulejos e intentaba salir posando sus manos contra el muro, echándose hacia atrás. El gato no quiso dejarla hacer lo que quería y pegó su cuerpo con el de ella para que no se moviera. Estaba completamente arrinconada. Adrien contemplaba su cabello y, maldita sea, esa fragancia no lo dejaba en paz. Con una mano cogió la barbilla de su chica y la apartó para darle paso al animal hasta su cuello. Al mismo tiempo usaba la otra para recorrer lentamente con sus dedos la pierna de ella, llevándolos cada vez más arriba y levantando así su falda. Su cuello se veía como una delicia para él y, como si fuera un gato en celo, empezó a lamerlo delicadamente. La imagen de Marinette completamente mojada, marcando cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo como las gotas caían por sus perfectas piernas... Su autocontrol se estaba destruyendo. La azabache no podía aprobar las acciones del gato, era intolerable que le estuviera haciendo aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el agua estaba muy fría, por alguna razón ella se sentía muy caliente. Sus dedos la estaban marcando y electrocutando, no quería que parara, pero tampoco que siguiera. Su debate mental acabó, pensando que él era mucho más fuerte que ella y no podía zafarse de ninguna manera, tan solo esperar los minutos que quedaban.

\- Si no me lo enseñas... -decía el rubio entre lamidas, subiendo cada vez más los dedos del muslo de ella- Tendré que buscar yo por mi cuenta -la chica notó cómo las palabras entraban a su oído en susurros. Prácticamente los labios de él estaban tocando su lóbulo y su manera de hablar tan caliente le resultaba demasiado sexy.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron perder la poca fuerza que tenía la chica para seguir de pie. Esto lo notó el gato que liberó su barbilla para bajar su brazo y rodear por completo su cintura, rozando uno de sus senos. Marinette abrió los ojos como platos al sentir una mano en sus caderas por debajo de su ropa.

\- No sigas... Por favor -rogó la chica demasiado aturdida.

\- No me estás dejando otra opción.

Dicha mano se coló por debajo de su ropa interior. El rubio comenzó a palpar su pubis, creyendo que seguramente se lo depiló por si sucedía algo con su alterego Adrien. Esto tan solo lo encendió más, su cordura se fue hace tiempo. La apretaba cada vez más para que de ninguna manera pudiera moverse de aquel lugar, aunque no podía evitar que una de las manos de ella intentara sujetar su brazo para no bajar más. En el instante que él rozó su clítoris ella se tapó la boca con su otra mano, no quería que el pudiera escuchar ni un solo gemido por su parte. Marinette intentaba alcanzarle para sacarlo de ahí, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, su fuerza resultaba mediocre para nuestro héroe de París, y no pudo evitar que masajeara su pequeño bultito.

\- ¡Chat noir! No sé qué quieres de mí pero tienes que parar es... ¡Ah! -se tapó la boca de nuevo cuando sintió como el dedo bajaba más por su intimidad hasta llegar a su entrada- No-no lo hagas, no eres capaz de... ¡Dios, Chat! -su dedo amenazaba con entrar.

\- Me estás volviendo loco...

Entró dentro de ella suave y lentamente, no quería hacerle daño con sus garras, hasta que lo hizo por completo. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un gritito seguido de un gemido. Sentía en su parte trasera una erección que crecía cada vez más, aferrándose a ella. Adrien al escuchar su casi inaudible sonido de placer prosiguió sacando su dedo y volviéndolo a meter, cada vez más rápido. La mano que rodeaba la cintura también quiso bajar hasta allí para seguir masajeando en círculos su clítoris. La azabache se encontraba fuera de sí, no entendía cómo aquello podía darle tanto placer hasta tal punto de provocarle cosquilleos en el estómago. Ciertamente ya había probado la masturbación por curiosidad pero aquello no podía compararse ni de lejos. La tensión sexual acumulada descargó repentinamente y sintió varios espasmos por su zona pélvica. Durante varios segundos sintió el mayor orgasmo de su vida sin poder controlarlo. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo con una respiración muy entrecortada.

\- Maldito gato pervertido, ¿qué me... has hecho? Te odio tanto... Tú sabes que me gusta otra persona, maldita sea -apenas tenía fuerza para juntar las palabras de la manera correcta.

Volteó su rostro para ver al demonio que la acababa de acosar sexualmente. Lo que vio la desencajó, abriendo sus ojos y sintiendo un escalofrío. Chat noir estaba lamiendo su dedo mientras la miraba por encima del hombro con unos ojos verdes oscuros llenos de lujuria. Se sentía poderoso, tener a sus pies a Marinette le daba un placer indescriptible. Quería que volviera a gemir para él, que pensara siempre en él cuando se tocara ella misma, que no pudiese vivir sin sus caricias. Debía ser el único para ella, solo él podría darle el placer que aquella mujer podría ansiar en su vida. El pitido de su anillo lo sacó de su trance.

\- Me gustaría que continuáramos con esto, pero tengo que irme. Es una pena -espetó mientras miraba su anillo con decepción- Ya nos veremos otro día, princesita.

\- ¡Ni loca! No te vuelvas a acercar a mí estúpido animal. Te odio con toda mi alma -el rubio le quitó importancia a sus palabras y salió del baño para poder huir por la ventana- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? ¡No quiero volver a verte! -gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, si es que le quedaba alguna.

Marinette estaba en el suelo de la ducha, sus piernas temblaban, así como su pelvis. No quería admitir el gran placer que había sentido. Esos ojos esmeralda la atraían, ligeramente le recordaban a su ser más preciado. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de ser infiel a sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña lágrima. Había dejado su móvil en la habitación, tecleó un taxi. Tan solo quería volver a casa, darse un baño de agua caliente y relajarse. Intentó secarse un poco con la toalla antes de irse. No vio a Nino o Alya por ningún lado, pero tampoco le importaba de sobremanera. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche, esperando que no le dijera nada por ir empapada. Una vez llegó a su casa no tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres, pues estaban en su habitación durmiendo. Muy cautelosamente ella entró en cuarto.

\- ¡Marinette! -la pequeña kwami la esperaba muy preocupada allí dentro- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- No quiero hablar ahora Tikki, voy a darme un baño. Mañana hablamos, vete a dormir -confesó cabizbaja nuestra pobre protagonista.

Se desnudó por completo y preparó un baño con burbujas. Quería tomarse su tiempo para recapacitar. Adrien la había rechazado por completo, y seguramente era por la culpa de su otro yo. A lo mejor debería intentar crear una situación con él como Ladybug, podría deshacer sus dudas. Aunque ya pensaría en eso más adelante, ahora lo único que invadía sus pensamientos era Chat noir. Por mucho que quería no podía sacárselo de la mente. Casi se olvidaba de algo importante.

\- Oh claro... ¡Tikki! -llamó a su pequeñita amiga que contenta de tener la atención por fin de su dueña atravesó la pared para atenderla.

\- Dime Marinette.

\- Oye, como tu ya oíste creo que Chat noir quiere verte para saber si yo soy Ladybug. Por eso tenemos que tomar precauciones. No creo que venga a mi habitación a plena luz del día, pero tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer por la noche. Podría mirar por la ventana y descubrirte o mucho peor, ¡podría colarse en mi habitación! Si hace eso y rebusca entre mis cosas le sería muy fácil verte en el cajón donde sueles dormir. Sé que no te va a gustar pero por ahora necesito que duermas escondida en otra habitación hasta que encuentre una solución -a nuestra pequeña amiguita no le gustaba la idea.

\- ¿Y si le pones seguro a tu ventana?

\- Antes usó su cataclysm para destruir la puerta del baño -al mirar su carita dudosa respondió rápido- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, tan solo estuvimos hablando. El punto al que quiero llegar es que ahora mismo estamos en problemas. Pero intentaré conseguir algún método para pararle.

\- Está bien, haré lo que dices. Mañana intentaremos idear algo. Podría intentar hablar con su kwami para que entre en razón -el ser estaba muy pensativo, rebuscando todas las posibilidades- Entonces me voy a la habitación de invitados, nos vemos por la mañana Marinette.

\- Vale, adiós -Tikki le dio un besito en la mejilla y desapareció por las paredes.

Con esto, a no ser que me la vea transformarme o destransformarse, no podrá saber que Ladybug es su compañera de clases. El resto dependía de ella para no cometer errores de ese tipo. Hizo una mueca de asco al resultarle ese gatito una persona tan molesta. Sobretodo al recordar lo que le hizo en ese baño. Intentaba imaginarse cómo hubiera sido todo si Adrien hubiera hecho eso, pero solo conseguía ver una y otra vez ese traje negro y aquellos ojos verdes ardientes. Recordaba como sus dedos hacían de las suyas, colándose bajo su falda. Aquellos movimientos que le daban tantísimo placer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los dedos de ella ya estaban posados en su clítoris bajo el agua.

\- Pero qué estoy haciendo... No quiero hacer nada pensando en ese estúpido -rápidamente los sacó de ahí, intentado poner su mente en blanco.

Bajo la luz de la Luna se encontraba Chat noir sentado en una de las chimeneas de un tejado, observando el balcón de Marinette. Cuando quiso usar su bastón para ir hasta allí vio algo que le resultó muy extraño. Un chico con capucha, vestido de negro, miraba atentamente aquel balcón desde el suelo. El rubio no podía verle la cara, pues estaba de espaldas a él. Notaba algo raro en el chico, sus cuerpo no se movía para nada, tan solo estaba ahí parado, observando con el móvil en la mano. Chat intentó acercarse un poco, pero con el más mínimo ruido que hizo fue suficiente para espantar aquel chaval. Bajó aún mas su capucha con sus dedos y siguió su camino, perdiéndose en una esquina.

\- Creo que hoy será mejor que me vaya... -susurró el gato, liberando a su presa ese día.


	6. Capítulo 6: Aparición de ¿Ladybug?

La semana había transcurrido tranquila, demasiado y malditamente tranquila. El simple hecho de que Adrien y Chat noir ignoraran con gracia a nuestra protagonista revolvía su estómago en desaprobación. Su querido amor platónico no le dirigía ni una sola mirada, ni siquiera cuando su mejor amigo Nino conversaba animadamente con su íntima "amiga" Alya. Tan solo se quedaba atrás de ellos, esperando que la conversación terminase para llevarse a Nino consigo, cosa que Marinette imitaba pero con su morena. La pobre chica no entendía por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud. Bien es cierto que la había rechazado de la peor manera, pues prefería seguir con un amor imposible con su querida Ladybug antes que con una compañera de carne y hueso que ya había tenido varios acercamientos con él. Sin embargo, Adrien era una persona completamente amable y generosa, la azabache lo sabía. Aún así, no entendía por qué la evitaba tan descaradamente. A lo mejor tan solo estaba marcando una distancia apropiada, o quería que ella le odiase para que dejara de quererlo. Miles de ideas recorrían la cabecita de Marinette, pero seguía sin poder comprenderlo.

¡Y qué decir de Chat noir! Creía que ese acoso sexual desembocaría en cientos de escenas candentes o intentos de descubrir su verdadera identidad, pero nada. Tan solo lo ha visto un par de veces bajo la forma de Ladybug, pero no notaba cambios de actitud severos hacia su persona. Sus coqueteos y bromas intragables seguían ahí. Ningún visitante felino en su habitación por las noches, ni tampoco un "¡Buenos días!" junto una tierna sonrisa por parte de Adrien. En resumen, los dos chicos que carcomían todos los pensamientos de la protagonista estaban en un mundo paralelo, inalcanzable. Este simple pensamiento tensó su nervio.

\- ¿Estás segura que deberías seguir llevándome en tu bolso? -aquella pregunta de su pequeña kwami la sacó de la dimensión que la estaba tragando. Miró a Tikki con desdén, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había dicho- Te he preguntado que si deberías seguir llevándome aquí.

\- Ah, sí. No te preocupes Tikki, ya te lo conté. El bolso parece una debilidad, pero en realidad es una gran ventaja para nosotras. Cualquier persona que le ponga el mínimo interés hacia mi bolso tendrá muchas posibilidades de ser Chat noir. Si tanto quiere saber acerca de mi verdadera identidad, entonces yo no me quedaré atrás. Cualquier persona que siquiera lo observe tendrá que enfrentarse a mi interrogatorio -confesó Marinette agarrando dicho objeto y apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Vale, pero no me gusta tener que dormir en la habitación de invitados. Hace tiempo que Chat noir no te persigue, ¿no puedo volver a la rutina de siempre? -sus ojitos se agrandaron como platos y entrelazó sus manos a modo de súplica. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a dormir en el cajón de la mesita de noche de Marinette, quería estar junto a ella.

\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que ser muy precavidas Tikki -al ver el rostro de tristeza del ser no pudo evitar sentir una estocada en su corazón- Eh... ¡Ya sé! Podríamos comentarle esto al maestro Fu y pedirle ayuda -aquella cara de frustración cambió a una feliz en cuestión de un segundo.

Realmente había encontrado la mejor de las soluciones, pues aunque Chat noir no había tenido contacto con su forma civil desde aquel _accidente _sentía algo extraño alrededor de ella, como si la observaran. Obviamente era algo que tampoco sentía muy seguido, pero tampoco desaparecía. Una sensación inquietante, como si Chat realmente estuviera muy cerca de ella, intentando comprobar si un kwami volaba a su alrededor en algún momento o algo parecido. Ya ni siquiera buscaba algo en su maestro para deshacer las sospechas del gato, tan solo consuelo. Alya y Nino la batallaron a preguntas después del suceso en el hotel, pero Marinette no quiso contestarlas y sus amigos, después de un tiempo, desistieron. Decir algo como _"Pues resulta que Adrien me rechazó porque le gusta Ladybug; y Chat noir vino a mi habitación, me acusó de ser Ladybug y me metió el dedo"_ estaba fuera de discusión. Tampoco podía decirle aquello al viejito, pero sí desahogarse con él mientras lloraba porque el felino estaba cerca de descubrirla.

En la mansión Agreste habitaba un chico con ojos sin rumbo, mirando a la nada y pensando en todo. Se suponía que estaba haciendo deberes, pero su pose era mas bien perezosa sentado en su silla. Tenía el lápiz apoyado en su labio superior mientras la base de su nariz lo ayudaba a sostenerlo ahí. Sus manos descansaban en su nuca mientras sus piernas se cruzaban de forma varonil, careciendo de aquella flexibilidad que las mujeres gozan, o por lo menos en general.

\- Oye tú -el kwami arrebató dicho utensilio de su boca para poder entablar una conversación- ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Plagg? -Adrien intentó coger el lápiz de nuevo, pero el bichito se fue volando con él hasta la cima de la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Creo que tienes un grave problema -miró al grafito y a un trocito de queso de ambas manos. Tiró el primero y se dispuso a darle un suave bocado a su deliciosa comida- en el cerebro.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías -inclinó su cabeza, intentando evitar las bromas de su compañero leyendo cualquier cosa de su libro de historia.

\- Es que ya sabes... Marinette se te confesó, pero la rechazaste. No te voy a criticar por eso, sé que estás coladito por Ladybug -Adrien chasqueó la lengua al escuchar uno de sus secretos siendo revelado tan fácilmente- pero chico... si no paras ya, ella se va a dar cuenta -su dueño alzó un poco la mirada, con clara señal de duda, intentando descifrar lo que su amigo intentaba decirle- Oh vamos no me mires así. No pongas esa cara de inocente. Hoy Marinette quería darte los buenos días, pero tú en cambio la evitaste dejando a la pobre chiquilla con la palabra en la boca. Pero eso no fue lo más alucinante, para nada. Lo mejor fue verte a ti girar la cabeza observando su trasero como un maníaco, mientras ella se iba claramente desanimada. De tan solo pensar en aquella obscena mirada tuya se me ponen los pelos de punta... aunque no tenga.

Adrien apretó su puño contra su kwami. Sentía en sus entrañas unos deseos inmensos de ahorcarlo ahí mismo o tirarlo al inodoro mientras tiraba de la cadena, como hacía de pequeño con sus pececitos de colores. Plagg ya estaba sintiendo como la luz venía hacia él y su pequeño ángel rojo le daba la bienvenida al cielo, _o al infierno_. En ese momento aligeró suavemente el agarre, ¿a quién quería engañar? Todo lo que había dicho ese despreciable subser, según él, era completamente cierto. La evitaba, pero la deseaba del mismo modo. Quería agarrarla y no volverla a soltar jamás, como si de dos piezas de puzzle se tratara. La cuestión aquí era: ¿Se trata de dos piezas o de tres? Y lo más importante, ¿estaban hechas para poder ser unidas?

\- Marinette también me gusta... -deshizo completamente el agarre, dejando vivir a Plagg- Me encantaría que ella fuera Ladybug. Ahora mismo el más paciente gana. Necesito que ella baje la guardia. Así todo será más fácil. Siempre que va a destransformarse se pierde completamente, como si estuviera pendiente de mí, si estoy atrás siguiéndola o no -se incorporó un poco en su silla cuando una idea se le vino a la mente- Oye, ¿tú acaso sabes quién es Ladybug?

\- Sí, desde el principio. Su kwami también sabe que tú eres Chat noir, seguramente -antes de que Adrien pudiera esbozar alguna palabra ante tal confesión, Plagg lo interrumpió- Y no, no te diré nada. Tenemos reglas, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Oh venga ya! ¿Es que tienes algún manual de instrucciones? Si es así me gustaría verlo -comentó sarcásticamente- Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Has visto ya a su kwami? ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Un no es un no. Tampoco te diré nada sobre ella.

\- Osea que su kwami es... una chica, o hembra, no sé como decirlo -Plagg se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta que acababa de darle información de más- Qué pasa... ¿Te gusta? -el rubio formó una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba orgulloso de poder reírse de él aunque fuera una vez.

\- No digas tonterías. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?

\- Claro, esta noche. Seguramente se imagina que Chat noir no sería capaz de ir a hacerle una pequeña visita -la sonrisa de su rostro se agrandó aún más, pensando en lo que haría dentro de unas horas.

El cansancio recorrió el cuerpo de nuestra protagonista, que estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Aquella tarde había ido a la casa del maestro Fu y, realmente, había dado en el clavo. Su idea era demasiado buena, aunque tenía un contra. Marinette decidió afrontar las consecuencias para poder asegurarse de que aquel gatito jamás volvería a pensar que ella era Ladybug. Si la situación se daba y funcionaba podría descansar en paz. No más ojos en su espalda, no más felinos que la persigan para ver su destransformación. Sería el fin de su acosador. Por una parte se sentía un poco decepcionada. Después de lo que pasó en el hotel ella se imaginó su vida, pero sabiendo las identidades de cada uno. Podría ser algo divertido, _o morboso. _Rápidamente quiso desechar aquellos pensamientos, aunque siempre volvían. Imaginaba a Chat noir abusando de ella en sus dos formas. No podía olvidar el orgasmo que sintió ese día, pero no podía dejar que se repitiera.

Durante estos días se había dado por vencida. Ya no pensaba en un futuro con Adrien, lo veía como algo imposible. Después de la vergüenza que pasó y los rechazos de su amor platónico en consecuencia, ni siquiera podía verle como un amigo. Esto la hizo caer en sollozos muchas veces. Se había rendido por completo. Cuando por fin sacaba de su cabeza a Adrien, Chat noir la invadía. Estaba harta, quería dejar de sentirse como un juguete que puedes usar y tirar cuando te plazca. Ya no intentaría mas acercamientos con Agreste, ni tampoco quería volver a sentirse nerviosa con Chat a su alrededor. Este plan arreglaría uno de sus problemas y, a lo mejor, algunas noches de fiesta con su amiga Alya podría hacerle olvidar a su amor no correspondido. Los ojos de Marinette comenzaban a pesar, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, antes de que Morfeo pudiera abrazarla por completo, un chirrido sonó.

_"Así que ya estás aquí, gatito"_

La azabache no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse mientras fingía estar durmiendo. Chat noir había usado una de sus garras para abrir la escotilla del balcón. Miró a Marinette fijamente y suspiró de forma inaudible al confirmar que ella dormía plácidamente. El chico no producía ni un solo ruido, agradecía ser un gato y tener estas habilidades tan oportunas. La pequeña actriz cogió algo que se encontraba debajo de su almohada, sin ser vista por su intruso. Después de usarlo bajo las sábanas y lo colocó de nuevo en su escondite.

Adrien ya había rebuscado en todos los cajones y escondrijos, intentado localizar a su kwami, pero sin éxito. La tensión era evidente, tanto que incluso volvía a abrir cajones que ya había revisado. Pensó que Marinette aún no había bajado la guardia y, básicamente, le acababa de hacer una jugarreta. Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. La ojiazul lo sabía y sus latidos estaban incrementando conforme lo hacían sus pasos. Cuando estaba a un palmo de ella decidió entrar en acción.

\- Chat -la chica se incorporó y pudo ver unos ojos verdes muy abiertos y asombrados.

\- Marinette yo... -Adrien no sabía como excusarse- ¿estabas despierta todo este tiempo?

\- Sé que piensas que soy Ladybug, pero no lo soy, te lo juro. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir -tragó saliva. Intentaba parecer más valiente que él, pero en cualquier momento podía desmoronarse.

\- Sé que eres tú, todo encajaría -el gato colocó una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia ella. Esto la hizo retroceder.

\- ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta lo desencajó. Obviamente no podía decirle a ella que mientras estaban en el colegio alguna vez que otra había desaparecido cuando un akuma había demonizado a alguien. Prácticamente le confesaría que él es un compañero suyo. Se mordió el labio, intentado juntar las palabras de manera adecuada. La distancia entre ellos era casi nula. Marinette ya no tenía más espacio para huir. Agarró suavemente su mejilla. Le encantaba ver como el rostro de la Dupain-Cheng estaba siendo incendiado por un rojo pasión. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón y sus labios iban a encontrarse. Otro chirrido hizo eco en la habitación. Adrien miró atónito la escena.

\- ¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Estás en celo? -un yoyó voló en dirección a él, haciéndolo caer al suelo- No deberías usar tus poderes para algo así.

Ladybug acababa de entrar en la habitación. El rubio no podía siquiera creerlo. La observó detenidamente y nada cambiaba. Era exactamente su pequeña mariquita. Seguidamente sus pupilas se posaron de forma brusca en Marinette, quien seguía un poco avergonzada sentada en la cama. Durante lo que parecía ser un minuto entero, el chico estuvo intercambiando miradas con las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

\- Pero yo creía... Pe-pero Ladybug y Marinette... -los balbuceos de Chat carecían de sentido. Buscaba alguna forma de entender la situación.

\- Blah, blah, blah -Ladybug se reía de él mientras se acercaba a la cama, pasando de largo de aquel asombrado felino. Se sentó y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Marinette para acercarla a ella, juntando sus rostros- Increíble, ¿verdad? Realmente nos parecemos mucho. Pero qué pena... No somos la misma persona.

* * *

**¡Holiwis! **

La verdad no creía que tanta gente vendría a leer mi fic xd Y eso me hace super feliz! Me gustaría **agradecer y responder **a varias personitas que me han animado a actualizar más rapido :3

**1\. Rebeca: **No me gustaría defraudar a nadie, terminaré la historia. Ya verás. **2\. Cristina: **Quiero darle bastante misterio a este personaje. Lo he creado yo porque nadie en la serie se ajustaba a lo que yo quería de él xd **3\. Maria Espinoza: **¡Gracias! **4\. Guest: **Quiero intentar darle una obsesión con Ladybug y que cometa algunas locuras. **5\. mimichanMC: **Lo primero, muchas gracias por dejar una crítica constructiva desde el respeto :D Mi intención es crear la tensión tanto a los lectores como a los protagonistas. A partir del quinto capítulo quiero que Marinette entienda el placer que Chat noir puede darle, pero obviamente no puede dejar que suceda pues está enamorada de Adrien. Además, a partir del sexto capítulo Adrien no va a poder lanzarse a Marinette como antes lo hizo. La tensión va a comenzar, intenta darle una oportunidad ^^ **6\. Sagittarius no Liz: **Muchas gracias en serio T.T Siempre que acabo el capítulo tengo la duda de si podría haberlo hecho mejor y eso me anima mucho. Aunque sea una historia lemon quiero intentar darle algo de suspense y misterio. Es un toque que nunca puede faltar en mis historias. **7\. KinomotoCarlet: **Muchas gracias! Entre tú y yo, a mi también me encanta *sonríe malévolamente* **8\. Naggy: **Me encanta que puedas notar como voy introduciendo a este personaje en pequeños detalles. Y sí, las personalidades de Marinette y Adrien no son 100% como en la serie, pero al fin y al cabo es un fic y necesito cambiar un poquito las cosas para que pueda desembocar en algún tipo de lemon. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu crítica y, sobretodo, que siguieras leyendo esperando que pudiese engancharte! **9\. Alinita28: **Me encanta que te encante jaja!

Vuestras **reviews** me hacen querer actualizar más rápido. Amaría que hicieseis varías teorías sobre el chico misterioso. Además, el final de este capítulo ha sido bastante confuso, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es posible que **Ladybug y Marinette se encuentren en la misma habitación**? Dejadme vuestras teorías en las reviews porfi. Sería muy gracioso verlo.

**Por cierto... **Estoy comenzando a escribir también una nueva historia :3 No tendrá lemon pero quiero darle mucho detalle y cariño. He esquematizado la historia y le he dado un buen suspense. Imaginaos una chica que se despierta con amnesia y puede ver fantasmas! ¿Podrá su querido detective ayudarla a encontrarse a ella misma? ¿O tendrá ella que asistirle en distintos casos que acechan en Roma? Los capítulos serían el triple o cuatriple de largos que los de esta historia. Os avisaré cuando tenga listo el primer cap!


End file.
